Something Like Love
by shu-chan77901
Summary: Ritsuka has been battling with his feelings towards a certain blonde, but things get turned upside down when Seimei returns. What will happen to Loveless, and ishe truely Loveless? RitsukaSoubi, and slight ritsukaseimei don't like don't read. Rating may c
1. Chapter 1

**-Something like love-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, though I wish I did. I just came up with this fan fiction. **

**A/N: Hello, here's my first Loveless fan fiction. Please read and review it, and no flames. This story takes place a month after the series ends. If you like this one you might want to read my gravitation fiction. - Enjoy…**

**-Chapter 1-**

**-Love/Hate-**

**Love…hate…love…hate…those two simple words battled back and fourth in Ritsuka's head as he sat on the park bench. He was supposed to be here hours ago. So why was Ritsuka still waiting? **

**Love…hate…love…hate…again those words rang through his head. Soubi was a complicated person. Then again, so was Ritsuka. Right now Ritsuka wanted nothing more than to rip off Soubi's head, and feed it to the fish in the pond, but then again he knew that he would miss him.**

**Once again those two words entered his mind. "Stop it already!" Ritsuka hissed to himself hoping that, that'd calm the voices inside his head down. **

**The sun was shinning beautifully today, and Ritsuka had asked Soubi to take him to the park. Soubi had been busy with painting a piece of artwork for school, so he told Ritsuka that he'd meet him there after he was finished.**

**Hours had passed, and he'd told Ritsuka he'd be there in an hour. Ritsuka absentmindedly kicked at a rock that was by his foot. This was all giving him a headache. **

**He looked at the phone that Soubi had given him as he thought about calling. _"I'll always answer your calls…" _Ritsuka could still remember the first time that he told him that.**

**Those words were nothing but another one of his lies. He lied again. Ritsuka felt tears burning at the edge of his eyes. How could he have been so stupid to think that someone like him could change?**

**Maybe for someone like Seimei he could change, but not for him…never for him. He sat there for a few more minutes before he had, had enough. **

**He dreaded the walk home, for he knew what was waiting for him behind the closed doors of his house. His mother had gotten much worse since he'd had that dream. **

**Deep in the back of his mind he could still feel the fire burning from his dream. It constantly burned, and would constantly burn for the rest of eternity. **

**He didn't care though. He'd grown use to the feeling of that fire. When his mother beat him he'd just close his eyes off to the world, and it was then that fire burned the strongest. **

**He was truly alone. No one was there for him, and he'd been that way ever since Seimei died. Until the day he died he'd be that way. **

**It'd only been about a month since he'd had that dream…since Soubi told him that he'd give his life for him if he had to. A life with him was all that he wanted. At that moment Ritsuka could just laugh at that. **

**He closed his eyes as he opened the gates to his house. No, it wasn't his house. It was his mother's. Nothing really belonged to him. Sometimes he wondered if his memories even belonged to him.**

**He was lucky enough to sneak past his mother, and into the statuary of the only place that he could really call his own.**

**His violet eyes scanned the cork board with all his pictures hung up on it. He could have probably hung out with Yuiko. **

**She always enjoyed having him around, but Yayoi was always trying to get her attention. If they were together it was best just to leave them alone. **

**Deep down in the pit of his heart he knew that Soubi would never be his…never. Was he doomed to be alone for all his life? He belonged to Seimei. The proof was on his neck underneath the white gaze he always wore. **

**He ran a hand down the pictures on the board. So many beautiful memories resided there. A gust of wind blew through the room, and instantly he looked up towards the window hoping to see a certain blonde. **

**"Hello little brother." A soft, but steely voice said as a shadow entered the room. Instantly Ritsuka knew that something wasn't right.**

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. Please R&R, tell me what you think. Yes, this is another Seimei returns fic. Thanks for reading.**

**Shu-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2 The plot begins

**-Something Like Love-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, or any of the other Loveless characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your kind reviews. Please keep reading, and reviewing. Here's chapter 2. -**

**-Chapter 2-**

**-The Plot begins-**

**"Hello little brother." A soft, but steely voice said as a shadow entered the room. Instantly Ritsuka knew that something wasn't right.**

**The cat eared boy laid in bed, the night after Seimei returned, staring at the bleak wall. This wasn't happening. Yeah, that was it. It was just a dream...no a nightmare. **

**Seimei was dead. He was buried, and there was no way he could possibly be alive. Heck he'd even found his body in his seat. **

**He rolled over trying to forget about the day's events. He wondered if Soubi knew what was going on. He had to know something. He hadn't seen him in two days. That just wasn't like him. Once again he tried to get to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come.**

**The wind rustled the curtains on the window. "Soubi...?" The cat boy whispered as he sat up, but no response came. His violet eyes stared into the darkness as if he'd sensed something. **

**A soft chuckle could be heard form outside. "Who's there?" he called out as he pulled the blankets tightly over him. **

**"Did you already forget me again?" a very familiar voice echoed through my room. That's when a single question came from the frightened boy's lips. "Why'd you fake your own death?" **

**"Why?" The older boy laughed. "Why, so I could get what I wanted." "And that is?" "You, and the Seven Moons. With the two I could control the world." **

**The boy couldn't help but notice the eerie grin that played across his lips. Then he noticed that one thing was missing from his brother...his ears. **

**"What have you done with Seimei?" Ritsuka yelled as he shot up out of his bed in an attempt to run if he had to. "I'm the same brother you knew years ago." he replied as he started to walk towards the frightened boy. **

**"Don't come near me!" Ritsuka yelled as he placed a hand on the door knob. 'He's so cute.' Seimei thought to himself as he got closer and closer. **

**"I want to be the one to take those ears of yours." Seimei cooed as he pinned the younger to the wall. "Don't touch me." His hands danced across the boy's ears, and then down his tail.**

**"Leave me alone. Soubi, help!" A flash of anger flew across Seimei's dark face. "You fell in love with someone else's fighter. You truly are Loveless." he laughed as he gently yanked on the boy's tail.**

**"Stop..." "I'll make you feel loved." He straightened himself up as he walked over to the window. "Soubi, put him to sleep." **

**Someone else stepped into the room. "Soubi..." The boy called to the blonde that came into the room. He froze at the blank look in the man's eyes. **

**"I'm sorry Ritsuka." Soubi whispered as Seimei stepped out of the way.**

**"Soubi..." the boy tried everything in his power to get the blonde to look him in the eyes. "Sleep..." Soubi whispered as the world began to close in on the boy. **

**His sight began to get fuzzy and his head felt like it was going to spin off of his shoulders until he fell unconscious to the world. **

**The last thing he remembered was Soubi's blank stare. Had he forgotten everything that they'd been through? **

**TBC**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. Thanks, Lots of love to all of my reviews. Until next time,**

**Shu-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3 The Darkness

**-Something like Love-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any of the characters in this Fan Fiction.**

**A/N: here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of the people who have been kind enough to read and review my story. Lots of love to you guys. No flames to the rest of you.**

**-Chapter 3-**

**-The Darkness-**

**Darkness...darkness was everywhere. It surrounded me...it engulfed him until there was nothing left. The cat eared boy sat locked in some dark room where only God knew where. **

**He was scared and cold, but he let nothing show. His face remained blank as he stared at the barred window. **

**He took it that they took no chances in him escaping. Nothing mattered anymore, so in reality he had no reason to run.**

**His whole situation was almost laughable. Even he knew that. If only he'd never let Soubi in. He had no one to turn to now. **

**Seimei wasn't even Seimei anymore, and deep down Ritsuka was starting to wonder if Ritsuka was really Ritsuka anymore. **

**When the door opened, he found no use in even trying to run. A tray of food was slid into the room, but the boy found he didn't have the stomach for the food. **

**Everything was silent, and deep down he prayed for someone to save him. No one came to his rescue though. No one ever would. **

**He brushed his tail across the dusty floor just to make sure he still had it. It was still there for the time being. **

**For a while he felt tears building up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. How long had Soubi known that Seimei was alive? Why didn't he ever say anything? Where was he right now? **

**He felt weak for still hoping that Soubi would come to his rescue. He knew he wouldn't. He remembered the time after he'd had that dream. He'd kill him if Seimei ordered it. Were they going to kill him? **

**Those tears that he'd been trying so hard not to let fall finally fall down his pale cheeks. He knew that the end was coming for him, but it was just too painful to admit it. There had to be some way to get through this. **

**The door began to open again, and this time he was going to try and get away...**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4 Something in the light

**-Something like Love-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own loveless, so don't complain about it.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 4. I wasn't really motivated to update the past 2 days. Sorry 'bout the wait. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to R&R. No flames please. You don't want to see me cry.**

**-Chapter 4-**

**-Something in the light-**

"**In this world there's real and there's make believe."**

**Time crept by slowly. Ritsuka sat alone in that dark room. He didn't even realize that three days had gone by. **

**Was there anyone who was even looking for him? Was there anyone who even cared? He sat in a dejected position against the wall. **

**"If a day like that comes..." He could still hear his smooth voice inside his head. He wanted nothing more than to be held by the one who he loved. **

**Like that would happen now that Seimei was back. Beloved, one who is loved. Loveless, one that is without love. Which one would you chose if you could have chosen one sacrifice to be with. **

**A voice in the back of Ritsuka's head told him that there was no real competition between the two. Heck, if he had a choice he'd have chosen Beloved too. **

**His dull violet eyes scrutinized the room looking for any sigh of light. He found none though. Everything around him was completely covered in a shrowd of darkness. There was no light to be found, and for a while Ritsuka believed that none would ever be found for him. That is until...**

**The door creaked open for the second time that day, to reveal the one whom had taken everything from him. **

**"Good to see you're still alive. I figured you'd have gone crazy by now, and would have at least attempted suicide." Seimei laughed with his usual toothy grin. **

**His footsteps resonated through the small room as he got closer to me. "I think it's time you lose those ears of yours." **

**He got closer and closer until the boy could feel the man's heat against his own skin. The man he thought he'd known pulled him into a tight embrace. **

**"Here's a piece of advice for you. I always get what I want." Seimei laughed.**

"**If a day like that comes..." Again those words echoed through the boy's mind. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. **

**Where was Soubi now? Did he even know what was about to happen to him? Tears wailed up in his eyes as he felt Seimei's hands begin to move.**

**Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the room, and Seimei looked down at the boy. Blood gushed through his chest. **

**"If ever that day was to come..." a voice called from the door. "I promised you that I'd protect you." It was Soubi. **

**In all his life, he'd never thought he'd be so happy to see the blonde man as much as he was now. His light had been found. He had been saved when he thought that no one else would come...when no one else cared enough to come looking for him."Soubi, you saved me!" he cried as he flung himself onto the man. **

**"I couldn't let him take your ears, their mine." With that the two lovers walked out of the small cabin that Soubi said was where Seimei had been hiding all those years. Tears of happiness wailed in Ritsuka's eyes as they walked out holding each other's hands. "Thanks for being my light..."**

**Eventually he even told his little neko boy everything, and thus they lived happily ever...**

**The end...**

**Shu-Chan: Sorry this fic was so short. I was trying to finish it so I could start on another fic. Thanks for reading, sorry for the crummy ending. Hope you liked it. Please R&R. **


End file.
